


~《•》Only time will tell...《•》~

by Arimonkey_28



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Human, Backstory, Dead People, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian Mafia, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Secret Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimonkey_28/pseuds/Arimonkey_28
Summary: We can all agree, Angel Dust's life was a total wreck. We don't actually get a closer look into it though:/ Why don't we change that? In this story we get to see Angel's life emotions that drew him into hell! Hope you enjoy this story, many more chapters to come! (Also btw, if you're like me, you usually do not like Oc's shipped with Characters, you know. Don't worry! He is only in one chapter or two. Just for some backstory! Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	~《•》Only time will tell...《•》~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick backstory of Angel dust as a human. He will be a human named Anthony!  
> Characters based off of this work:  
> "Hold Me Close, And Never Let Me Go" by S0ckyscribbledoodle  
> (I reccomend you read this AMAZING work.)
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME ON HOW TO MAKE ITALIC LETTERS? THE SLANTED ONES! I need to know or this story won't make sense ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! You might now me as in old work I made from a while ago, called "Hazbin Hotel one-shot".  
> You see, I decided to rewrite my work since it made absolutely no sense. I mean I cringed so hard reading that. <(o_o)>. Anyway- I found my mistakes and took time actually fixing them, instead of just skipping the re-reading and making MANY spelling mistakes, I like to bring you a new and improved work called,  
> "Only time will tell..."

《•》~《•》~《•》

Anthony was done for. Everything going on felt like a living hell. He wanted to be free like every damned soul that was in there. But he couldn't. It would be a selfish asshole. Even the guilt from it would be worse. He just wanted to be erased like the mistake he was.

_Before... ___

__~~~~~~~~  
1942, June 14th,  
"Dear love,  
I miss holding you in my arms. I love you more than I can think of. The first time we met, I went to the picture show with my twin sister. A few rows ahead, I saw you, sitting closest to the screen. You were laughing at almost every joke. I loved hearing your laugh. I moved a few rows up and sat with you. We laughed and talked together. You made the funniest jokes. You made me feel special. You made the moment feel like it was just us. Any moment without you felt as if I was alone in the dark, blinded by tears. Being with you made me feel a special spark of love in me that has never happened before. You are the light through my empty, dark heart. The moments with you are like stars in the night sky, each one being as amazing as on its own. Moments of sharing Italian ice cream, or making Lemon garlic shrimp fettuccine. The small moments we shared together meant the world to me. This letter is only a portion of how much I love you. My love for you shall last until my very last breath."  
Sincerely, XOXO, Anthony Ragno._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Along the rich streets, full of tall, beautiful mansions, lived the Ragno family. They were known to rack up trouble. The family wasn't your typical family. Everybody had their issues. Anthony Ragno, an amazing Italian boy, had his own. He always struggled with love. He wasn't as amazing as he was being told as. He wasn't so special really, but his story was. He wasn't loved as you would usually expect. He didn't know about love until he met the love of his life. He sent love letters almost every week. He knew it was wrong. He could get in a lot of trouble. Sending love letters to another man _was _wrong by itself. He knew he should have denied the feelings he had. But he couldn't. He felt loved like he never had before. He never mentioned their name since it was dangerous to say it. He didn't want to cause trouble just because of _some _feelings. Molly, an incredible twin sister, was one of the people who knew about his lover, along with his mother. His brother and father didn't know about the letters or his lover._____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Until now._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ANTHONY COME TO THE ATTIC RIGHT NOW."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was his brother Arackniss, he was the oldest of the three Ragno children. He assisted the mafia crime boss, Henroin, father of the Ragno children, feared by others and richest in the lands. Arackniss was the perfect son to Henroin. Anthony was... well... not as _great _Molly was amazing. She had the looks, the fame, the smarts, and the talent! Henroin expects high hopes for Molly. Anthony, not really. He wasn't one to work hard, he wasn't brave, and didn't have the spirit Arackniss had. Anthony usually got the usual:___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why aren't you like your sister?"  
" Don't be such a coward. How about do shit instead of lying in your bed all day, smoking your fucking crack, while you can't even do your job."  
"Are you even good at anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________These questions hurt Anthony, he was used to it though. The feeling of pain was nothing new, the same as the pain from the physical abuse from his father. He had some bruises on his body, but he was told to keep them a secret, so he didn't talk about it. He was thankful for his mother. She was amazing. She helped to calm Henroin's temper when he was angry. If it wasn't for her, A LOT worse could have happened. She wanted the best for her children. She was the best mother and wife that you could ever ask for. Anthony looked up to her. She was selfless, beautiful, and _VERY _smart. She was also one of the only people who knew he was gay. Molly was the first. She tried her best to help Anthony find love. She always failed miserably. She was oblivious to the situation. She could never see what she was doing was dangerous. She was too persistent and set the dangers aside. She wanted her brother to be happy. Was that too much to ask?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anthony was panicking. He guessed something bad has happened. Arackniss barely ever talked to him. Whatever happened, wasn't going to be good. Anthony bolted to the stairs into the attic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What are these? Didn't tell me you had a gal behind my back? Good job _Fratello maggiore _( _little brother _), hope you're lucky."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Anthony was confused. He thought he was dead for. If only Arackniss knew the truth though, but that was beside the point. He wasn't complaining though, this was better than any other way he had imagined it was going to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But be careful, she could be a pawn. You don't know if _they've _found out that you're weak and dumb as shit. You know how many people wanted to bring their father down."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, I know. _Thank you Arackniss _... I'm not _that _stupid."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" You know lying is bad! Sorry though, I just don't want you to mess up. Man, dad will be so happy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Arackniss immediately left to tell their father the good news. Anthony was a nervous wreck_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" _That went SUPER well... _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He was more than thankful for how everything went down. He was glad his brother didn't know. But he also wasn't. He just wanted to be accepted for who he was. He had to wait. He was over waiting. But it wasn't something he could decide. Besides, he liked his new brother. Arackniss usually avoided Anthony. Maybe this could bring them closer! Anthony sighed. He wished he could tell the truth him. He turned off the light and left the attic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Anthony was helping his mother cook food for dinner. It's been a week since Anthony's father and brother found out about his _"secret" _lover. Of course, Arackniss was overjoyed! Even giving tips in his past experience. But that started some teasing. Henroin treated Anthony slightly better and kept pestering about when Anthony will bring his _"girlfriend" _over. Anthony usually laughed along and said it was too soon. He needed to make a decision, to either tell the truth, or lie that there was no girlfriend, but it was in fact, a _boy _. He wasn't stupid, so telling the truth was out of the question. But he hated the guilt feeling in his gut about his lying ordeal. Anthony was so focused on the situation, he forgot he was cutting lemons._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"FUCK! Shit... shit...SHIT!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He had a huge gash of blood on his finger. Deeper the cut and he might have almost cut it to the bone! His mother stopped stirring the pasta and looked over to Anthony. A hand covered in blood. Anthony felt nauseous. When he did tasks for his father, specifically cleaning up the dead bodies, he never finished the job without having the feeling to puke. He hated the task, but his brother didn't mind and usually finished the job by himself. Anthony quickly went to wash off the blood. He would have been calmer, but the lemon juice in the cut did not help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You okay sweetie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Yeah I'm fine Ma, lemon juice got in the cut. Hurt like hell, but I'm fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You finish boiling the pasta, I'll finish cutting the lemons."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Okay, Ma!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________~~~~~~~~  
The Ragno family ate in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. Anthony's mother broke the silence. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Halloween is coming! What do you guys want to do for the holiday?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Anthony thought for a moment while Molly answered the moment the question was asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"OOOO~ I have an idea! Why don't we have a costume party here! We can have it look like a ball or something! I'm thinking of something spooky! Maybe jumpscares, or maybe we can dress like spiders! All of us!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I like the idea," Anthony responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Maybe Anthony can finally bring his gal! I'm excited to meet her! Or are ya chicken?" Arackniss teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Anthony was caught off guard and choked on his meatball. Now, he wanted to spend his birthday with his special someone, but the fact that his homophobic father was going to meet the man he loved, it obviously was gonna end up badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Ain't it a bit too early for that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"EARLY?! THE LETTER IN YOUR ATTIC DATED ALMOST A 6 MONTHS AGO! When are we gonna meet her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________" Well i-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Now, now sweetie. It's Anthony's life, not yours. This is Anthony's first relationship, he needs to be ready to show his FIRST girlfriend. No need for the rush."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Anthony was saved by his mother. He was let out a big sigh. He hated this subject. But his father didn't seem to notice, but instead, made things worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Darling, I have to side with Arackniss, it's been super long, we just want to meet the gal, nothing more!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You are right, but I have to remind you that even if you are ready, Anthony is not. We have to respect that. End of discussion."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Arackniss gave up on the subject. They automatically changed the topic to the party. Anthony didn't really care, he just wanted to get out of the awkward situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"May I be excused?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Sure, night sweetie!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________" _Buonanotte famiglia! _( _Goodnight family! _)"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________•~•~•~•~•~•~•_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Anthony practically scurried to his room. He flopped onto his bed. He was exhausted. He pulls out his lighter and cigarette. He lights the cigar and placed the cigar in his mouth. He opened the nearest window. He looked at the stary night sky. It looked beautiful. He wondered why he didn't always do this. It was calming. He took a deep breath. He liked the smell of fresh air. The nice cool breeze going through his messy blond hair. He stayed there for an hour or two. Once the cigarette was done, he threw it away and he closed the window. He layed in his bed. He wished that he was actually _normal _. He wished he wasn't a burden in the family. He closed his eyes and drifted into a night of very deep sleep.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________《•》~《•》~《•》~《•》~《•》~《•》_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________A few weeks have passed. He and his family were preparing for the party tomorrow. Molly was beyond excited. She wanted everything to be perfect. Anthony could care less, it was just another year. Anthony and Molly were choosing desserts. Well, mostly Molly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"OOO~ what about this? We can make a molasses cake! We can shape them in witch hats! We can also put brownies there, and chocolate chip cookies over there! Then a cake with vanilla icing and sprinkles! A LOT of sprinkles! Hey Anthony, what should the flavor of the cake be- Hey Anthony?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Anthony wasn't bothered about the desserts. He was more focused on other problems._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Hey, little bro, watcha got on ya mind?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Don't call me that. You know you only like 3 minutes older than me >;(."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Still older!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Come with me, I need to talk to ya."  
"But what about the-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"It can wait."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Anthony leads her to his room. He had a lot to talk about  
.  
«•»~«•»~«•»_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Once they were in Anthony's room, looked around and nobody was in the hall. Good. Anthony quickly locked the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Okay so, what do you want to talk about that's so important-  
"  
"WHAT DO I DO?!? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Do I just keep it a secret longer?!? WHAT DO I DO-"  
"CALM DOWN. Explain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________" I want to come out, but you know I can't! Should I lie or do I tell them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________" Anthony! You know you can't! You know what father will do! Please don't! At least figure out how you can leave this family, but you can't leave now! I need you! We need you!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Molly was right. How could he be worried! I mean he could leave and go. But it's too dangerous. Also, what will his mother think about him leaving out of the blue? She would be worried sick!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You right, it is stupid. Sorry. I should've kept it to myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I'm not saying it's stupid, but don't make rash decisions like that. Think it through. You have A LOT of time. Plus, don't keep this bottled up. You know have Mother and me! You can tell us anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Thank you, Molly. It's just, this whole situation is overwhelming!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________" I understand. Come on, let's go back to choosing desserts! But one question."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________" When we gonna finally meet _him _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"MOLLY!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"What!? Can't blame a gal for asking!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Your right, let's go now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________They then left to go and choose more of the desserts. Molly sure had a sweet tooth!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Has anybody seen the twins?" Arackniss asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Arackniss was looking for Molly. He didn't know where to put the decorations. Molly was super picky about stuff like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________" I saw them leaving, don't know where though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"I'll go check on them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Thanks, sweetie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Arackniss left to go check ok the twins. They must be in the house somewhere, isn't like them to leave without telling them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________A couple of minutes later... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Arackniss checked almost every room. He started to worry. They had _a lot _of enemies. Anything could have happened.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Calm down, you haven't even looked in their room. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________That was right. He went to the rooms. Knocked on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Not in Molly's, maybe in Anthony's. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Arackniss walked to Anthony's room. Just a few doors down_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________《•》~《•》~《•》_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Arackniss was in front of the door. Right when he was about to knock, he heard whispers. He decided to not knock yet. He leaned his ear onto the door to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________" I want to come out, but I can't. Should I lie or do I tell them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________That little _Quel Figlio di puttan _  
( _Son if a b*tch. _)_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Arackniss was pissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________That little fag fucking lies the family, and thinking that being gay is the fucking "magical rollercoaster with rainbows and unicorns". He must be confused. He is only a teenager. He needs to face the consequences though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________I should tell father, but not yet. Molly doesn't deserve for the party to be ruined. Just gonna keep an eye on him, in case. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________And just like that, he leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________.  
.  
._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________" Where were they?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________" They were in Anthony's room, trying on costumes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________" That makes sense, come and help me with the decorations, sweetie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________"Okay, Ma."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~«•»~«•»~«•»~«•»~

It was the day! The Halloween party was tonight. Everything was perfect. All the desserts were made, costumes were finished, and decorations everywhere! Anthony thought dressing up was for kids. He didn't feel like going. He even had to cancel his date because of this. He wasn't that mad though since Molly was the best caterer at parties. You could count on her to make the best party of your night. He was surprisingly excited. He even borrowed Molly's make up. He was glad Molly made a mask for his costume, or else he could have gotten in trouble. He made a smokey eye look, using a black liner to make legs of a slider. Then added some blush. He decided to skip on the lipstick since that was the only part you could see. He then changes into the costume. He then pulled off the costume with his Masquerade mask. He was ready to party~.

~~~~~~

Everybody was having a great time. Everything went better than expected. Almost everybody in Anthony's and Molly's grade was here. Molly was pretty popular. Pretty obvious. She had the looks, the money, the smarts, and the talent. Although she didn't have a bitchy attitude, all her friends did. Anthony wished Molly could open her eyes and see the snakes that she called friends. Unlike Molly, Anthony didn't have any friends. He didn't like being social. He liked to keep quiet. Barely anybody knew he existed. He was only known as _Molly's sister _. He got used to it. He didn't mind.__

__Everybody was dancing. He sat in one of the seats. He didn't want to dance. More like he didn't _know _how to dance. He enjoyed the food. It was amazing! He watched everybody dance to the sweet jazz music. He tapped his foot to the beat. Jazz was one of his favorite types of music. The sweet sounds of the saxophone flowing through his ears, and dancing to the rhythm. He was having an amazing time.___ _

____"COME ON ANTHONY! HAVE FUN WITH US! WE'RE HAVING A DANCE OFF! COME JOIN US! YOU LOOK LIKE A LOSER! GET LOOSE FOR A BIT!"_ _ _ _

____It was pretty hard to hear Molly. The music was so loud, and so was the chatter around them. Thay had to yell just to even hear each other._ _ _ _

____"THANK YOU, BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE DANCING! THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER THOUGH! YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS! DON'T LET ME RUIN YOUR TIME!", Anthony yelled back._ _ _ _

____He decided to just go to bed early. Although the party was fun, he felt kinda tired. Staying up till midnight was going to be a challenge._ _ _ _

____"HEY ANTHONY! COME WITH ME, I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"_ _ _ _

____"OKAY, COMING WITH YOU! WHERE DO WE MEET?"_ _ _ _

____"IN MY ROOM! I BROUGHT SOMEBODY SPECIAL FOR YOU! LET'S GO!"_ _ _ _

____Molly grabbed Anthony's wrist and waved bye to her friends. She said she needed to talk with Anthony for a sec and will come back._ _ _ _

____Molly leads Anthony to her room. She knocked three times before going in. Letting the special guest know it was her. She opened the door to reveal the special person._ _ _ _

____《¤》《¤》《¤》  
What do they think _they _are doing?  
Arackniss had followed Anthony and Molly until they reached Molly's room. Arackniss wasn't going to leave Anthony on his own. He leaned his ear closer to the door as he did before, trying not to make a sound. He needed to know why they had left the party so suddenly.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______~•~•~•~•~•_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Anthony was in shock. The special guest was none other than..._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Anthony's secret lover! Vincenzo Rosso. Anthony referred to him as Vincent. Anthony flopped into Vincent's arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"OH VINCENT! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me too, _Amore Mio _" ( _My love. _)_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Vincent had a _very _thick Italian accent. He had smooth brunette hair, an amazing body figure, and a bubbly personality. He was around the same age as Anthony. He had quite the pretty penny and wore one of the fanciest suits Anthony had ever seen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I felt sorry for canceling your date, so I decided you two to hang out during the party! I even made a romantic space for you guys at the Gazebo! Hope you like it! You can sneak through my window! Hope you guys have fun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" Thank you so much, Molly! I owe you big time! You don't know how much this means to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anthony hadn't seen Vincent in many months! He finally got to catch up with him. He was so thankful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Let's call it even, now go you two lovebirds! Have an amazing time! I'll keep an eye out. You guys go sneak out the window. If you get caught, you can blame me and say that Vincent is my boyfriend and you were just getting to know him as a friend while I was getting ready. I will take full responsibility since it was my idea. Now go!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Molly didn't need to say it twice. They quickly snuck out the window, safely climbed down the ladder Molly had left for them and went to the Gazebo. Arackniss quickly left to follow them. He wasn't gonna tolerate this nonsense at all. He needed answers. _Now. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~《¿》~《¿》~《¿》~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Molly sure had outdone herself. There were roses placed all over the vines wrapping around the pillars. Lamps were decorated everywhere, trying to make a dim romantic light effect. There was a band consisting of a violin, piano, saxophone, and flute players. They were making one of the most romantic music Anthony has ever heard. There was a table on the side, with 2 trays of food. The table was set in a very neat way. Wine glasses and a red Rosé bottle were placed in the middle. Next to the wine bottle was bread and some butter. There was also space next to them for dancing. Anthony didn't like to dance, so he found it pretty useless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let's have a drink, Anthony"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay, Vincent."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They took a seat at the table. Vincent poured a glass for him and Anthony. They were enjoying each other's company. Talking about what happened during the lost time they had since the last time they met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shall we eat?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I forgot, _whoops! _Yes, we can!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They both uncovered the tray and saw an amazing, freshly cooked Chicken Alfredo Pasta. They ate one of the most delicious foods they ever had. The food was that amazing!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly, the music got louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Why don't we dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vincent stood up from his chair and leaned over to Anthony, holding out one hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"May I have this dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You may," Anthony grabbed the hand and stood from his chair. Vincent leads him to the open space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"-But I don't know how to dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's easy! Just follow my steps and dance to the music."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Anthony copied Vincent's footsteps. Anthony tried to do the best he could. He did pretty well, besides stepping on Vincent's foot most of the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Vincent draws Anthony closer. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Anthony stared into Vincent's dark brown almond-shaped eyes. Vincent moved closer to Anthony. Their lips were almost touching. As if on instinct, Anthony pulled Vincent. Their lips were touching for the first time. This was Anthony's first kiss and he loved it. He could taste the strong flavor of wine in Vincent's mouth. The kiss lasted for a minute before needing to catch their breaths again. They quickly sat down. Anthony was in shock. He never thought he would get his first kiss. Much less with a guy. Vincent opened another bottle of wine, dropping the cork.  
"I got it!" Anthony called out. He leaned over and grabbed the cork. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________《•》Mention of drink spiking.《•》_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The moment Anthony leaned to pick up the cork, Vincent poured the wine and dropping a couple of drops of Ethylene glycol, enough to _kill _someone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I'm sorry, Anthony. Please forgive me. I had no other choice. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" What have you been doing lately Vincent?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Nothing really, but I did get a job! Turns out they were hiring for Railroad Workers. I got hired! That's new! So, have you figured in how you are gonna move?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm thinking of leaving soon, but not now. I can't automatically leave my family. I love them more than anything. We can leave when its safer-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"But we might have to leave _now _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Why _now? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"The jobs to far away. I think I might have to move out of town. I don't think we can ever see each other again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"But what about-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"No buts, but think it over at least. It's fine if you say no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Anthony didn't want to leave. But he finally found the lover he always wanted. He wanted to feel loved. But what will his family think? He couldn't just _leave _. His dad was notorious for tracking people down. He didn't want to get Vincent to get hurt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Stop right there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. This was a BIG improvement then what I wrote before. Hope you liked the rewrite! If you have any suggestions or anything I should add in the tags, don't think twice to comment! If you have any criticism, please comment! I would like to make my work to your standards! This is my first official work! So I won't judge if you have any problems! If anything I write offends you, let me know. Thank you for reading this, and hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
